Dustin Smith
Dustin Smith (also known as Mr. Smith) is a member of the EITC. Today Dustin boards random ships and provides assistance as a cannoneer. His most hated enemy is Johnny Coaleaston. Story He started out as a cannoneer who stood out among most. He refused to plunder from the EITC, for some reason. After his friends rejected him for this, he was wandering around the docks of Port Royal when he ran into a Black Guard. This experience changed his life. EITC The Black Guard told him the wonders of being a member of the EITC. A while later, he ran into a person who was a member of "Co. Black Guard". Dustin had heard of Samuel Redbeard, and heard that that was the best EITC guild, so he joined. He stood up for a fellow officer named Johhny Coaleastern and became his aide. Membership He loved being in the EITC, but sadly, it didn't last very long. He wanted to stand out in the crowd, so he promised Samuel Redbeard an army. He left the guild to create a new one (for the army), but nobody joined. He was left in shame. New Guild Dustin wasn't about to let his life go to waste. He joined a guild named "Gawain Warriors". Gawain was a knight for King Arthur, so he thought it'd be appropriate. Coming back to the EITC He ran into his old mentor, Johhny Coaleaston at Tortuga. He offered him to join Samuel's new guild, "Beckett's Elites". He accepted this offer. This didn't last long... King's Man A few days later, Dustin ran into the King. He joined his Guild, and was completely loyal. This loyalty was demonstrated on one fateful day... The Tragedy While he was speaking with the King on Port Royal, a man came up to him, a man named Dog Foulhawk. Foulhawk mocked England, pulled out a loaded gun, and shot the King in the shoulder. Dustin and his friend Matthew quickly rushed to the King. Matthew put spells up to protect him from pain, while Dustin used first aid to stop the bleeding from flowing so quickly, and using spells to keep him alive. Johnny Coaleaston, his mentor, called the Police, they arrived, and the King was okay and forever grateful. He promoted Dustin to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. There was also a skirmish near the Governor's Mansion, and Dustin took a bullet for the King. He survived, though. Not many details are known about this. Ship Battle The King was being followed, so him and his family went on to Dustin's ship. They were alone, but that didn't last long. Pirates got onto the ship and there was an all-out war. Prince Leon commanded Dustin to dock at Port Royal, so he did. Aftermath The Royal Family thought they were home free... they weren't. Dustin and Johnny escorted them to Fort Charles, where they hid at Dustin's hideout. They were found by pirates and there was a huge battle. The Princess was shot, and Johnny healed her using a Tonic that Dustin picked up on his way there, while Dustin defended them from the Pirate attackers. Johnny was shot after that. After a few hours, Johnny was fully healed. Johnny's Betrayal Dustin loved someone (it is personal who) very very much, but Johnny started to date her when Dustin told him repeatedly how much he loved and cared for her. This tore Johnny apart. These days Dustin is very sad and lonely, and hates Johnny Coaleaston with all of his heart. Return to the EITC Dustin, weeks later, sought out King George on a regular trip to the Caribbean. He begged for forgiveness, and was granted a promotion as a Lieutenant Commander in the EITC's new build. Work screenshot_2011-09-03_10-57-38.jpg|Dustin's first and current office Friends The King Dustin and the King used to be good friends. After leaving the Guild because of Johnny's Betrayal, he doesn't speak to him much anymore. Johnny Coaleaston Johnny used to be a good friend, until he betrayed him. Now Dustin's hate for him knows no bounds. Captain Leon Dustin doesn't really know Leon very well. Family Dustin's family is shrouded in mystery. He was found in a crate by the shore as a child, so nobody knows his origins. He did talk to one family member, John Smith, on Driftwood, but he said his memory had simply "drifted away". Screenshot 2011-09-02 20-51-09.jpg|Johnny ← and Dustin → Screenshot 2011-09-02 20-53-11.jpg|The King → and Dustin ← Homes *Rum Cellar (used as a safehouse: he hides there if he is being stalked or followed, or just after bad stuff goes down) *Secret Room at Kingshead (main home) *Driftwood Island Shack (2nd home) Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Characters Category:EITC Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO